Denver Johnny Bravo
Denver Johnny Bravo is a USAU Club Open team based out of Denver, Colorado. History Johnny Bravo was founded in 1996 by Dan Ackerstein, Wes Williams and Dan “Jello” Revelle. (Note- Johnny Bravo was not named after the popular animated television series which first aired in 1997.) The team was founded on vengeance by castoffs from the top Boulder-area team, Secret Squirrel. Johnny Bravo quickly overtook their rivals and began their reign as the top elite team in Colorado, qualifying for Nationals in 1997. Bravo split into two teams (Bravo and Gun Club) in 1998 and failed to qualify for Nationals after falling to the Santa Barbara Condors in the final and San Diego Los Guapos in the backdoor game. Bravo and Gun Club reunited in 1999 and took the name of the old Boulder team, Secret Squirrel. After a disappointing 15th place finish at nationals in 1999, the team reclaimed their Johnny Bravo identity in 2000. Bravo has qualified for Nationals every year since 2000, a feat surpassed only by Raleigh Ring of Fire (1997). Bravo quickly established themselves as a top tier team, placing no lower than 7th at Nationals between 2001 and 2005. In 2006 the team reached their first semifinal, falling to Seattle Sockeye in a heated game. They faced Sockeye again in the finals in 2007 and semifinals in 2008, but could not close the door on their arch rival. Following those heartbreaking seasons, many Bravo greats hung up their cleats and new leadership stepped in to run the team. Bob Krier took the reigns as coach and began to implement new systems and philosophies. Though the team struggled from 2009 to 2012, they slowly started to build a new identity under the leadership of captains Josh “Richter” Ackley, Ryan Farrell and Jack McShane. Bravo broke through to the semifinals again in 2013, falling to perennial favorite San Francisco Revolver. The team entered 2014 hungry for a title, ultimately going undefeated at the 2014 National Championships Johnny Bravo has established itself as one of the premier club teams in the country and continues to produce top talent, year after year. They realize that natural talent and athleticism can get you far but hard work and brotherhood will help you rise to the next level. Relationship with Mamabird Johnny Bravo has a strong relationship with the University of Colorado’s Mamabird. Many of Mamabird‘s top players started playing for Bravo midway through their college careers. The partnership has benefited both teams as Mamabird has become a perennial national championship contender. Bravo also draws top talent from across the nation as recent graduates move to Colorado for the Rocky Mountain lifestyle and elite ultimate opportunities. Logos and Uniforms Coming Soon Current Roster Players Ben Lohre Ben Snell Calvin Delamere Craig Forshee David Wheeler Dennison Bechis Evan Padget Henry Konker © Hylke Snieder Ian Toner Jackson Kloor Jesse Roehm © Jimmy Mickle © Josh Ackley Matty Farrell Nick Lance Owen Westbrook Pawel Janas Ryan Farrell Ryan Morgan Sean Keegan Stanley Peterson Todd Wolma Will Lokke Coaches and Staff Bob Krier (Head Coach)